


Just Like You

by deLoonii



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CEO Rhys, Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Hate Sex, Jack is such a dick, M/M, Rhys doesn't deserve a lot of it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Jack sees this coming far before anything actually happened.</p>
<p>It’s been two weeks since Jack got his new body. He and Rhys had taken Hyperion back in a reign of blood and moonshot. It’s all been great, but there is one slight problem with it all. Jack isn’t the best when it comes to sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr. This is Tumblr and Steven's fault.  
> I do so love a bit of angry, bloody, love-hate sex.
> 
> Title came from the 3 Days Grace song. Which I highly recommend listening to while reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c2keN4IUWM

Looking back, Jack sees this coming far before anything actually happened.

It’s been two weeks since Jack got his new body. He and Rhys had taken Hyperion back in a reign of blood and moonshot. It’s all been great, but there is one slight problem with it all. Jack isn’t the best when it comes to sharing. He’d risen to the top by himself the first time, but now that he has a partner/co-CEO/whatever the hell Rhys wants to call himself. Jack feels he needs to make _sure_ that Rhys knows where he would be without him.

“I still can’t believe how many times I had to save your beanpole ass.” Jack laughs, sitting in his throne of an office chair with his legs kicked up on his desk.

Rhys rubs the bridge of his nose, clearly attempting to tune his fellow CEO out.“Yeah Jack… I know I’d be skag crap without you.”

Jack barks a laugh, kicking off his desk to saunter over to Rhys’ desk across the room. He leans against the wood, intentionally getting into the younger man’s space just to niggle him further. The brunet picks up the tablet Rhys is staring and looks over it with disinterest.He can feel Rhys’ glare and it only makes him smirk.

“ _Yeah_ , you would be… You’d be skag crap.” He agrees, looking at the lines of code on the tablet. His thumb brushes over the delete button, the lines of code disappearing with a single tap. “ _Oops…_ ”

Rhys’ eyes widen, snatching the tablet from Jack. “No! No, Jack what did you _do_?” he yells, practically jumping out of his seat. “I’ve been working on that for three hours!”

Jack sets his hands on Rhys’ desk nonchalantly and shrugs. “Guess you’ll just have to redo it.”

Rhys is out of his chair and shoving Jack away from his desk before the brunet has time to process what was going on. Rhys reels his cybernetic fist back, eyes burning in rage. His fist connects and there’s a sickeningly satisfying crunch followed by the warm flow of Jack’s blood against his metal knuckles. 

A cackle bubbles from Jack’s chest, garbled by the blood. Rhys throws himself at the older man and slams him to the ground, fist clenching in Jack’s jacket lapels. He shakes Jack, trying to make the other man _shut up._ One of Jack’s hands shoot up and curl into Rhys’ hair. He pulls harshly, grinning at the hiss it elicits.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem!” Rhys’ shouts, eyes watering from the pull on his scalp. “You always do this! You know I’m working on something and you come and ruin it!”

Jack grins, pivoting his hips and rolling them over. He easily pins Rhys to the floor. “Because you need reminding who you belong to.”

Rhys screams, clawing at Jack’s mask and neck with his flesh hand. His cybernetic hand tries to change the leverage again by shoving against Jack’s broad chest. Rolling his eyes, Jack’s free hand curls around Rhys’ throat and squeezes, _hard_.

“Enough of that, kitten.” He tuts, slamming Rhys head against the floor.

Rhys vision blurs and his hands fall to the floor. A bastardization of a smile forms on his lips and he bears down against Rhys’ smaller form. Blood from Jack’s broken nose drips against Rhys’ cheek, forcing Rhys to jerk his head away. Jack snickers and continues to grind their hips together.

“ _Oh Rhysie_ , did getting a good shot in excite you _that_ much?” He mocks, feeling the hard line of Rhys’ cock through the fabric of their pants.

Rhys snarls and fights for breath as his hands come up to claw at Jack’s iron grip on his throat. “Get the fuck off me Jack!”

Shaking his head, Jack leans down and kisses Rhys, all teeth and possessive intent. His cock twitches when he hears the involuntary moan forced from Rhys’ mouth. The hero of Pandora rolls his hips against Rhys’ again, releasing just enough of the pressure against the young man’s neck to let him breathe. Rhys gasps for air greedily and shudders, bucking against Jack in another futile attempt to gain some leverage. His eyes are still hard but the fury that graced his features just a few moments earlier has dulled into simmering anger and unwanted arousal. 

Jack moves his hips in a steady rhythm,in the way he knows drives Rhys crazy. He leans in and presses his lips to his ear. “Who do you belong to, Rhys?”

Rhys screws his eyes shut and moans pathetically. He whines when he feels Jack’s fingers tense around his throat. “ _You…”_

Jack growls triumphantly and ruts their hips together. “That’s right. You. Belong. To. Me.”

Rhys shouts when he comes, arching against the floor and clawing at Jack’s arm hard enough to break skin. Jack follows shortly after, fingers squeezing against the amber haired man’s neck. Jack shifts back onto his heels and stands, not bothering to help Rhys up. He wipes the blood from his nose before he heads to the private restroom in their office to clean himself up.

Rhys lies there, swallowing against the pain in his throat. His rage has fizzled out into exhaustion. After a few minutes he sits up and moves back to his desk. He might be able to salvage some of the code if he starts now. He tries to ignore the tender bruises forming on his throat and the dampness in his boxers as he begins working.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I promise I'll get back to the Tim/Rhys fic now *scurries off*


End file.
